Las Pinturas Negras
"I'll strangle you with your own guts, Doctor!" Story Cover Blurb The TARDIS brings the freshly-regenerated Doctor and his companions to Madrid during the mid-1800's. Intrigued by local rumors that the spirit of Francisco Goya, an old friend of the Doctor's, has been haunting the town, the travelers put off their lunch briefly to investigate with Francisco's grandson Mariano and Mariano's ward Miguel. What they find is an insidious plan seemingly concocted by local man Ricardo Solozano, who secretly leads an underground satanic cult. But what does this all have to do with 'The Great He-Goat', a painting by the late Francisco? Continuity *During the regeneration sequence in Episode One clips from The Tenth Planet, The War Games, Planet of the Spiders, Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani, Survival, and the TV Movie play for each of the previous Doctors. *When attacking the Doctor in Episode Two, the Capric takes the form of a Dalek and a Sensorite. The script states it was also to take the form of a Cyberman. *The Doctor references Velez and Iguano from Point of Entry, and his house on Allen Road seen in the New Adventures. *Whitney mentions the TARDIS's translation field might be on the blink. Production Cast DOCTOR WHO: Scott D. Harris and Mathew Urch WHITNEY ANDERSON: April Sadowski ZACHARIAS COBB: Caith Donovan MARIANO GOYA: Julian Bane MIGUEL: Brian Higgins RICARDO SOLOZANO/CAPRIC: Jym DeNatale SOROR LUISA: Tanja Milojevic FRATER FREDERICO: Scott D. Harris FRATER EUTIMIO: Anthony LoGatto FRATER LORENZO/CYBERCONTROLLER/DALEK/SENSORITE: James P. Quick FRANCISCO GOYA: Brett Gregory TABERNA OWNER: Russell Gold ANNOUNCER: Mindy Rast-Keenan Crew SCRIPT EDITOR: Scott D. Harris WRITTEN BY: Scott D. Harris and James P. Quick TITLE SEQUENCE BY: Scott D. Harris, Bernard Lodge, and Whotitlecreator THEME TUNE BY: Ron Grainer and Delia Derbyshire THEME ARRANGED BY: This Strange Engine SOUND EFFECTS: Sounddogs.com and James P. Quick GRAPHICS BY: Brett Gregory, Neale Davidson, and Manfred Klein COVER ART: James P. Quick (over "Witches' Sabbath" by Francisco Goya) EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: Scott D. Harris PRODUCED AND DIRECTED BY: James P. Quick NUMBER CPDW101 © 2012-2013 CP Studios DOCTOR WHO © BBC Television 1963-2013 Production Notes *Originally veteran voice actor Ed Mace (having appeared in Hippocratic Oath and Equilibrium from The Doctor Who Audio Dramas) was asked to play Ricardo Solozano, but declined after auditioning due to time restraints. Mace would later appear as the Clerk in Everything Stops for Tea. *In the first draft of the story, Francisco Goya was featured prominently and the Capric was the one who was killing him. It was then noted by producer James P. Quick that Goya had died in France, and so the plot was rewritten to feature Goya's grandson Mariano in his place. *This story serves as a prelude to the Rosenkreuz Manuscript Arc. Events surrounding the Manuscript will guide the Doctor's travels over the course of future adventures both directly and indirectly. *This story's title when pitched by writer Scott D. Harris was, The Black Paintings, which was changed at James P. Quick's behest to El Pinturas Negras and then corrected to its final release title by series announcer Mindy Rast-Keenan. *A Next Time Trailer for Episode Two was made, but has thus far not been added onto Episode One, nor complemented by a trailer for Episode Three, due to the source files of the story being consumed by a computer virus. Links *Story Page on CP Studios Website Category:Audio Productions Category:Cybermen in Audio Dramas